


【授權翻譯】That's a Crack Shot You're Looking For 所以你找在一名神槍手

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, But no confirmed slash, Gen, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg has a serious prescription for his slash goggles, In so many different ways, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 五次格雷格・雷斯垂德找不到射死的士司機的兇手，一次他無法再抵賴
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. 大概曾在軍隊服役

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's a Crack Shot You're Looking For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498416) by [TheWhiteLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily). 



> A/N：為了fan_flashworks的槍擊梗而寫。故事已完，現在只是在貼上來。非常感謝Megabat的beta！  
> 內容預警：第五章有提到沒有露骨描寫的性奴案件。
> 
> ——
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：

格雷格盯著在人山人海的酒吧裡那個坐在吧台的那個謎一樣的、穿著毛衣的人，明顯已經搬到夏洛克的家—— _ 這 _ 讓他的腦袋有點發懵——並已經連續和他居住了六個星期，一直盯著他就像他不能犯錯一樣，像一個有暗戀對象的天真少女。

在總結最新的案件時，格雷格試探性地建議去喝一杯啤酒慶祝來得到仔細研究這男人的機會，而抱持同樣心態的約翰欣然接受。在此之前，他們相處時都一直小心翼翼非常客氣，時不時一起對夏洛克抱持不信任的態度。而即使夏洛克表面推託，格雷格也不會對他在某個時候出現來觀察他們感到驚訝，所以也許這是完成這事的最好方法了。

「我只是想說，」在約翰走了一圈回來並坐在對面的椅子上時格雷格說，「我真的很高興夏洛克終於有個伴兒了。我希望你們一起幸福快樂。不管他自己是怎樣想的，他並不是沒有朋友的。所以如果你傷害了他……」

他意有所指地沒有把話說完，一直保持著眼神接觸。

約翰放棄地閉上雙眼。「上帝，我得給自己找個女友了。」他抱怨，然後疲憊地對上格雷格的目光。「我不是同性戀。我們是室友。 _ 室友 _ 。就是：因為不能各自負擔租金所以住在一起的兩個人。」

格雷格喝了口啤酒遮掩自己的反應。這個人看起來跟隔壁那個工薪階層的混蛋一樣明白金錢的拮据，但夏洛克？他穿的西裝、那極其高級的小提琴、他喜歡的昂貴毒品？他對獎金甚至註冊成一個秘密線人好讓蘇格蘭場為他的幫助付費一事的誇耀的拒絕？更不要說那個綁架了格雷格，給了他一大筆連提起金額都非常無禮的金錢，然後只是在格雷格威脅要控告他嘗試賄賂警察時笑了笑的 _ 哥哥 _ 。如果夏洛克・福爾摩斯沒有一筆像一個小國大的信託基金，那格雷格的猜測錯得徹徹底底。

不，一個失業的醫生需要一個室友還是合理的。醫學院能使債台高築，而如果他因為學藝不精而自畢業後都找不到一份好工作，他很大概率還未還清學債。

但夏洛克？不論他是因為什麼原因而和約翰合租的，一定不是因為囊中羞澀。而且非常明顯，約翰毫不知情，所以 _ 約翰 _ 和 _ 夏洛克 _ 合租的原因也不是因為囊中羞澀。很高興他知道這事。格雷格不能想像有人能別有用心而不被那人發覺，但還是……他不會完全依賴夏洛克而不去管類似的事。

還是那句，如果約翰言行誠實，他想這真的與他無關。

約翰看起來是一個很友善的人，而且看起來真的很喜歡夏洛克，即使在夏洛克表現得非常……夏洛克時。而夏洛克看起來也很喜歡他，像是忍受被逼迫著吃飯、保持基本合適的離異、解釋他的演繹。甚至他對約翰的挖苦也沒有平常的尖刻。

所有事，顯而易見地，不是因為那些蘇格蘭場的傢伙們一直猜測著 _ 一定是 _ 的美妙的性。而蘇格蘭場的傢伙們，不幸地，不斷地在類似那先前被提到的美妙的性是如何讓人忍受得在喝下早上第一杯咖啡前面對 _ 夏洛克 _ 的事上作出了大量的推理。格雷格被逼在這些飲水機前的交談越來越過分並快要演變為跟蹤時跟安德森有了一次嚴肅的交談。

在關於這個人是個蠢蛋上，夏洛克是正確的，真的。他是真的認為夏洛克不會順藤摸瓜找出這些流言是從他身上傳出來的嗎？

「嗯，」格雷格含糊地說。「抱歉，我不是故意先入為主的。」

「不要緊。」約翰聳了聳肩。「這不是我第一次經歷『傷害她你就死定了』的交談。」他突然看起來有點困窘，在想到一些什麼之後。「也許，這也不是我第一次經歷『傷害 _ 他 _ 你就死定了』的交談。我真希望我知道為什麼大家都會這樣想，然而，因為我不認為我在搬入貝克街前在我的生命中觸發過同性戀雷達。即使我在軍隊中有些許類似的名聲。」

「你曾在軍隊服役？」格雷格問，疑惑凌駕在那個告訴約翰如果他不想大家都認為他和夏洛克一直固定地熱情地做著某些事，他該嘗試不要在犯罪現場露出那雙小鹿眼的衝動之上。但配合夏洛克的打扮和他只會帶著有限的停頓來羞辱來向他解釋他每一次的演繹，大概也不會有什麼改變。上帝，如果格雷格意識到只要一點奉承和一些震顫的睫毛就能讓夏洛克慢下來並以一個比較合理的速度來解釋事情，他一定會親自嘗試的，在許多年前。

「噢，」約翰說，看起來很驚訝。「抱歉，對，有時候我忘了，在夏洛克身邊待久了但不是每個人一看就會知道。我曾經是RAMC（皇家陸軍醫療隊）的一員。我最近才從阿富汗回來，還在適應倫敦的生活。」

「哈，」格雷格小心地說。「夏洛克沒有提起過。」

「他怎會呢？」約翰聳肩，頭示意著在角落的電視機。「所以，告訴我你不是槍手[1]的粉絲？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]球隊阿森納的暱稱


	2. 顯而易見他習慣了暴力

格雷格抵達案發現場時救護車也到了，而約翰離開那個掉了進泰晤士河裡的年輕女人，讓醫療輔助人員接管。

「你如果不脫下這些衣服會生病的。」夏洛克警告他，把偷來的毛毯披在那個在顫抖的矮個子男人身上，讓他看起來就像一個有披風的鬥牛士。

約翰歎著氣點頭。他飛快地隨便地脫下身上濕透的衣服，對身體的著重明顯是在軍隊中訓練出來的。義賣商店的大衣、羊毛開衫、襯衫、不少於三間汗衫躺在地下形成一座小山，從他鼓脹的毛衣——和他的肩膀——顯露出他肌肉緊實的軀體，沒有一絲鬆軟的……

格雷格嘗試不要盯著那攀過約翰的左肩和上半部的胸膛的糟糕疤痕，但注意到夏洛克的目光落在他身上如灼熱的激光射線一般，他做不到。那面積 _非常大_ ，明顯是從背後被實實在在一顆子彈射中的射出口；一個痛苦、幾乎致命的傷口。

 _不_ 是一些你會在大部分時間都安全地待在軍事基地的普通RAMC醫生身上會找到的。難怪這人常常都扣好他的襯衫的所有鈕扣。

「明天錄口供。」夏洛克專制地說。「約翰需要回家取暖。」他用毛毯圍住他同伴的肩膀，更用力地盯著雷斯垂德，完全忽視了途中約翰在他母雞護崽時抬頭對他展露的迷人笑容。

「你們可以坐進我們的車，」格雷格說，視線約翰如今被毛毯包住的疤痕拉回，「然後在回貝克街的路途上跟我說一下重點。我會打開暖氣。」


	3. 遠距離一槍斃命

「這最好值得我們大費周章，雷斯垂德。」夏洛克進入浴室時抱怨。約翰和多諾萬在他的背後跟著，跟著夏洛克進入案發現場時一個看起來明顯比另一個高興。

「就像我告訴你的，」格雷格說，無視他對夏洛克一定在接到他的電話是高興的跳起來的認知，「這根本就是一個密室拼圖。你最擅長的。受害人是羅納德・阿代爾，最後出現的時間是星期一晚。被手槍擊中——明顯第一槍射不中——一顆子彈從那堵牆裡被發現，另一顆還在他的頭中，沒有武器痕跡。警察破門而入，找到屍體後打了給我們。」

夏洛克先觀察了裂成碎片的門框，很短地瞥了屍體一眼後就走到窗前。

「從外面那裡射過來的。」他說，爬到馬桶蓋上仔細觀測那個小窗的閂。他倚近牆一段時間，從高處盯著那個看起來已經發霉了的洗手盆櫃的背後。「顯而易見。」

「視線吻合，但窗戶被關上了。而且在裡面鎖住了。」格雷格說。「別擔心，我們已經採集了指模；一個都沒有。外牆完全垂直，所以除非他來的時候帶了洗窗的工具，不然出入無門。」

夏洛克打開窗閂推開窗，瞥了一眼子彈打中牆後留下的刻痕。「那座大廈，」他指著說，就像格雷格沒有說話，「兇手早前應受害人的邀請——那裡的桌子還留著卡牌遊戲——在這裡。他計畫了很久。在某一刻上廁所，乘機用一根木楔在窗閂下撐開窗就像……所以。」他用一隻手指在窗閂撐起那塊玻璃。「第一槍殺死了受害者；第二槍擊中了那塊木，遮掩掉他的痕跡。」突然他缩開手指，讓窗嘭一聲關上。慢了一拍，窗閂回歸原位。「它掉到櫃子後了，」他指著說，「真好運。我想他也抹掉上面的指模了，但以防萬一還是檢查一下。」

「太棒了。」約翰說，目光投向夏洛克，二人的樣子看起來都非常愉悅。「位置讓一下。」他說，爬上馬桶蓋，站在夏洛克隔壁看出窗外，一隻手放到牆上，另一隻放到夏洛克的肩膀上來保持平衡。

格雷格不可置信地搖頭。這人是真的看不懂為什麼人們會把他們當成情侶嗎？

「不是那座大廈。」約翰看出窗外並看回來好幾次，瞇起雙眼，用磁磚上的彈孔對上對面的牆。他指著夏洛克說的那座大廈後面的那座。「背後的那個，在那裡。更好的角度，軌跡還是容許跳彈[2]，而且能毫無障礙地看到這座大廈。」

「嗯，好。」夏洛克沒有異議地同意了，格雷格驚得下巴都掉了下來。夏洛克從不在案發現場接受 _ 糾正 _ ！肯定不會不像一隻憤怒的毛炸毛、不侮辱每一個人的智力和性習慣、不氣沖沖地傲慢（並一般都很成功）地嘗試證明他是對的。「大概是……五樓，在那座大廈的最右邊，你認為呢？城市的這部分完全沒有安全可言，他只需要做的就是等待並跟著一個人進去。」

他們從馬桶蓋爬下來，二人專注地看著對方，明顯完全不記得還有另外兩個人和一條屍體和他們在這個狹窄的浴室裡。

「不可能有人能用手槍連續作出兩次這樣的射擊。」多諾萬譏諷著，二人尖銳地看著她，肩並肩，夏洛克的臉突然變得空白。「不能透過這道小窗，太遠了！」

約翰對她笑，像牛奶一樣溫和，把手插到口袋裡，看起來有點驚訝。

「你大概是對的。」他聳肩。「那只是一種感覺。」

「好吧，」夏洛克說，帶著明顯虛偽的禮儀。「好好享受尋找那座大廈的過程吧——我們要去看一下那『感覺』了。來吧，約翰！」

約翰抱歉地看著他們，跟著夏洛克戲劇性的離場離開了。

「所以，」格雷格過了一會後說。「我們該先查哪一棟？」

「我真 _ 討厭 _ 他在這裡。」多諾萬的聲音兇惡又尖刻。「這個怪胎在這裡時 _ 沒有一件事 _ 是合乎常理的。」

「我知道，」格雷格說。「所以。背後的那座？」

「對，」她放棄地說。「也許吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2]ricochet：子彈以一定傾斜角度擊中光滑的的硬物會反彈擊中其他物體


	4. 他的手完全不能抖

「我來吧。」約翰說，把啤酒杯墊從格雷格的手中拿了出來，小心地把他們疊起它。

「你是怎樣不發瘋的？」格雷格詢問，在他準備好時把另一塊遞給他。「四號桌的兩個雜種整晚都在刁難我們，而且他們還弄了 _ 兩層 _ ！」

約翰笑。「我對腎上腺素的反應非常有趣，」他說。「而且我跟夏洛克住在一起。這兩個奇葩甚至都不能與我做過最荒謬的事打成平手。至少不是強酸。或者鄂骨。」

他看了一會他們的造物結構上的垂直度，在主持人開始倒數他們時間的限制時滿意地點了點頭。

小心翼翼地，啤酒表面都沒有泛起漣漪——甚至明顯地沒有注意到在他身邊那些醉鬼像回音一樣喊叫著倒數——約翰舉起酒杯，把它放在三層塔的頂部，然後慢慢地縮開手。

整個酒吧都瘋了。顯而易見，他們贏了這場遊戲。


	5. 所以，極強的道德觀念

「不行，夏洛克。」

聲音低，但十分激動，讓格雷格僵在原地，手還沒有碰到男廁的門。

「但約翰，如果我做好我的角色，而你知道我會，被聽到的風險（她的風險[3]）——」

「 _ 絕對不行！ _ 這太差勁了，這 _ 絕對 _ 不可能。你再想一下進來的另一個方法（從另一個角度想[3]）。」

一陣很長的靜默，然後終於……「好吧。」夏洛克生氣。

安靜地，格雷格沒有打斷爭執就回到辦公室。看起來一切盡在約翰的掌握之中——而格雷格的需要還能等到他不會阻礙任何事才解決。

在之後那一天的清晨，格雷格被夏洛克的一通電話吵醒了：明顯他 _ 找到了 _ 一個被約翰同意的方法去找到他們一直在追踪的那個非法賣淫集團的本部，即使他一如既往拒絕透露他是如何做到的。

當搞定了拘捕的一切事宜後，格雷格去了找夏洛克。他發現他在迫近一個被強迫賣淫而如今被釋放的受害者，想要假裝他專注在電話上但失敗了。

一般都是約翰在確保夏洛克明白要給予被性侵的受害人一些空間，至少像其他人一樣，但格雷格見不到他。格雷格在走過來警告夏洛克離開那個女人一點才發現她好像有一些不對勁，除了她是在這一群人中唯一一個白人女人外。那是……對，毫無疑問。

那個女人是約翰。

約翰・「不是同性戀」・華生冷靜地坐在人群中，穿著很合理的女裝，化了妝且戴著假髮——夏洛克明顯參與其中——稍稍透著青紫的一隻眼與其中一名犯人瘀青的指關節吻合。

他看著的時候，約翰從那個他一直在與之對話的女人抬頭簡短地問夏洛克要一樣東西，手伸了出來。看起來很疑惑，夏洛克解開了圍巾交給他。約翰立馬把它傳了給她。

「 _ 謝謝， _ [4]」她感激地抽泣著，接過來隨便把它繞在頭上，遮著她的頭髮和脖頸。「 _ 願你平安。 _ [4]」

「 _ 不用謝。 _ [4]」約翰回道，明顯只能勉強溝通。

動作緩慢，雙眼小心避免直視那群被傷害的女人，格雷格走過去加入他們，一邊走著一邊拿下自己的圍巾。

「如果有人需要的話。」他把它交給約翰，安靜地說。「口譯員在半小時後就會抵達。如果你可以的話，告訴她們都沒事了，她們大概在以往被恐嚇過。」

「謝謝，格雷格。」約翰說。

一些不能被理解的字被短暫交換，他的圍巾被傳給了另一個感激的女人，她遮蓋好自己後有些緊張地對格雷格點了點頭。

「補永些。[4]」格雷格嘗試，對她點頭回應，知道那些發音是錯的但至少他試過了。需要和這麼一大群人保持友好太難了。

約翰帶著他的塗了眼圈墨[5]的睫毛側瞥了格雷格一眼，意識到自己現在的樣子後搓了搓脖子後。「我告訴了她們你是一個朋友，在嘗試幫助，這是我能做到的最好的了。」他說，勇敢地無視大家心照不宣的。「我已經迷失在客氣話和『你有受傷嗎？』中了。我們有舉行過義診日，嘗試贏得人心，但……」他做了一個無力的手勢，聳了聳肩。

「嗯，」格雷格說。「我會說你已經做得很好了。真的很棒。」

當法醫們在一小時後出現來處理現場時，唯一一個留下的女人就是約翰。他一直在照顧的女人們現在正在去蘇格蘭場的路上，由幾位女口譯員陪伴，而他終於得到機會向格雷格展示他在妓院裡面看到些什麼了。

認出約翰以後，安德森電話大概在一秒後被拿出來。

而格雷格甚至不用一秒就充公了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3]很相似的發音+一詞多義讓格雷格誤會了
> 
> [4]阿富汗語，後面是格雷格發音不太正確的示範
> 
> [5]kohl：中東地區常用的眼影


	6. 和鋼鐵般的意志

**+1**

格雷格現在倒霉透了。

一開始案發現場還沒有那麼多人，大部分都是法醫，但那個逃離了大廈頂層的人謀劃到他頭上了，把他當成人質拖出大廈，要求所有警察扔下手槍。淬了毒飛鏢被按到格雷格的咽喉，讓夏洛克瘋了似的對所有人大叫讓他們退後，令人順服，他們都聽從了。即便武器已經過時，那個人要挾他的姿勢十分標準：沒有飛快地閃身並安全逃離的機會。

不，他完蛋了，在距離警方防線越來越遠，和男人慢慢地帶著他退後的時候更完蛋了，因為當他完全脫離直接的視線範圍後，他不再是保護盾而是個累贅。也許更好的做法是……

那個挾持著他的男人突然變得一瘸一瘸的，而飛鏢無害地從他手中掉落。只需半秒格雷格就意識到槍響，離他的臉只有半英寸遠的白熱金屬的輕鳴，和在一顆子彈穿過那男人的上唇並在他的後腦勺爆炸後濺到他的臉頰上的溫熱霧氣。完美地射中小腦，從……

他看過去，嘗試找出是誰拿到了武器，但雙眼落在一名謙遜的普通市民身上，帶著沒有人在找的手槍，在離開掩護，連警方都沒有留意到。

約翰立馬把它扔下，他踏離夏洛克身邊兩步並對旁邊伸出手時盯著地下，呼吸自然。他像一座雕像般定定地站在那裡，在那警察困惑的目光落到他身上時認真地不發一語地等待著。夏洛克沒有動，只是用凶狠明亮的一雙眼盯著他，就像他現在就想就地把他生吞活剝。

「該死的 **見鬼** ！」安德森大叫，脫離了一開始的疑惑的驚訝後，進入了看起來是對事實的完全否認的衝擊。他看著約翰，就像他生存的根基被和他的第一印象完全不同的他動搖。上帝，希望他不會再次變得行為怪異並創立約翰・華生粉絲後援會，他還沒有在整個 _ 夏洛克沒死 _ 的失敗緩過來。

多諾萬看起來同樣地驚慌失措，但還是帶著不可置信的樣子勉強回應格雷格讓她放寬心的點頭，才走過去加入在約翰身邊形成的圓圈。

明顯格雷格是唯一一個認為整件事是無可避免的。他用一隻顫抖的手擦了擦在他臉頰上那一滴黏糊血液，嘆氣。他瞥了一眼他隔壁的屍體，然後走過去加入其他人。他還是有時間晚點才仔細分析的。

「不費 _ 吹灰 _ 之力啊，約翰。」他說，穿過在聚集的群眾，得到那人的一個飛快的微笑。

約翰從他僵硬無威脅的姿勢放鬆成他平常自然的無威脅姿勢的憂慮版。

「明顯那是必要的防衛，」格雷格說。「我們中的任何一個都會開出那一槍的，如果我們能的話。你會需要把武器留給我們。」他承認，「還有口供。也許幾段口供。顯而易見我不能參與調查。但這裡沒有一個人會想因為你救了我而拘捕你，對不對？ _ 對不對？ _ 」

各種不情願的同意的低語在這群旁觀者中迴響。

噢，有太多有關的報告要寫了。當他們回答了約翰是不是採取了正確的選擇後，他們全都需要再解釋為什麼是一名普通市民而非一名在場的警察負責執行。他們將需要上人質溝通課程、威脅管理課程和旁觀者管理課程。格雷格所在的部門需要在這場失敗後需要上大量的補償訓練，而他們在明 _ 年 _ 如果有時間去調查真正的案件將會非常幸運，更不用說他們將成為整個蘇格蘭場的笑話。

但願夏洛克的監護人哥哥把那份有關杰弗森・霍普的那份彈道報告埋得足夠深，因為即使沒有人會把兩件事連起來，麻煩絕對已經是足夠大的了。

「好吧，」多諾萬說，突然地飛快回應道。「安德森，把槍放進證物袋裡，謝謝。華生醫生，跟著我，我們直接回蘇格蘭場錄口供。」

「我會陪著他。」夏洛克迅速地說。

多諾萬點頭讓步，明顯有所預料。

「約翰？」在他們走出聽力範圍前，讓他坐回車內並平復一下仍在顫抖的身體前，格雷格問。

和多諾萬的交談的那人轉身看著他。「嗯？」

「謝謝了，老兄。」

約翰回了一個微笑。「不客氣。」他說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：而就是這樣！感謝一直在陪伴我的大家。如果你喜歡的話，我非常願意知道！
> 
> 我愛留言，一如既往:)
> 
> 如果你喜歡我的BAMF!約翰，也會你會喜歡有他的現身的其他故事  
> [A Study in Rehabilitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7062103)  
> [The Six Geese a-Laying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7289494)  
> [Storming the Ship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7623193)  
> [Predators and Prey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7537321)  
> 嗯，致死量的BAMF。然後再次，是我們的約翰！:D


End file.
